Propeller Mario
'Propeller Mario' Shortened to "prop", Propeller Mario has a propeller beanie. Techniques Propeller Mario is probably the most used powerup in the game for RTA's. It allows for skips in multiple levels and is very useful in most any area in general. When you spin, you propel upward, giving an extra large jump and allows for extra hovering. Level Advantages Bold are major time saving skips. Normal text is minor/safety skips/tricks. *1-3: Secret exit access without Yoshi. *1-T: Vertical level. *1-4: Less time in water. Only use propeller spin to reach land above water. *1-5: Alternate method for screw skip. first and third coin easier/faster gathering. *1-C: Mario can go over one of the blocking cogs; easier to get onto last cog with dry bones. *2-1: Easy third star coin grab. *2-2: Koopa elevator skip, easy/faster first star coin grab, easy vine open, faster second star coin grab. *2-T: Vertical level. *2-4: Only method to grab second star coin. Only method to get secret exit. *2-6: Can be used to skip both sets of autoscrolling blocks. *3-G: Can be used to reach normal exit path safely and quickly. *3-T: Skip half of first elevator, all of second elevator. Easy shape climbs. *3-4: Skip riding moving blocks without red blocks. *3-5: First room skip without red blocks. First room skip with red blocks. *3-C: Mario can skip a vast amount of the second room with the propeller, although damage boosting through the spikes. Alternately Mario can clear the last gap near the red coin ring without waiting for the ice block snake. *4-1: Mario can get the first star coin without entering the water or freeze an enemy. *4-T: Small skips in second room, worst tower for propeller due to metal blocks and tight hallways. *4-G: Mario can hit the P switch for normal exit pathway without waiting on platforms. Penguin goes through the bricks though. *4-C: In the final room before the boss, Propeller Mario can jump early without taking damage. *4-A: First two coin grabs are easier, room before boss can be done without double jump wallkick or grabbing a propeller block. *5-1: Mario can exit the water earlier. *5-2: Mario can clear the bat gap without taking damage or stalling. *5-T: Vertical level. *5-4: Infamous boat skip; Mario does not have to ride the weight controlled raft. *5-G: Makes some skips safer. *6-1: Some ledge skips to speed the level up. *6-3: Mario can skip using the water switches. *6-T: Vertical level. Mario can slink along the sides and avoid taking damage from the spikes. *6-5: Easier to open secret exit path in level. *7-3: Mario can skip the full ride of the moving platforms. *7-T: Rising platform skip in both rooms. Also jumping and using propeller spin can get the platform off screen, thus speeding its rising speed. *7-T: Vertical level. *7-4: Mario can skip the tilt controlled platform room without activating them. Makes reaching third coin easier. *7-5: Mario can get up a small hill plateau without waiting on a moving platform. *7-6: No skip, but can be a saving grace, a death on this level is costly. *8-1: Mario can spin over lava spouts. *8-3: Mario can spin in between ceilings and lava waves, still risky. *8-T: Vertical level. *8-6: Vertical level. *8-7: Can be used for small scale skips. *8-A: Can skip using 5 screws in the level. *8-C: Can skip the last gap in the first room without a platform. Safe Bowser escape. *9-1: Easy coin grabs. *9-3: Safe third coin/moving platform. *9-5: Vertical level. Problems with Propeller Mario Advantages The propeller has several key disadvantages: *Floating downwards after a spin has a slower horizontal momentum then swimming. *Spinning downwards cuts all horizontal momentum, even if Mario reaches the ground faster. *Mario cannot do a normal midair spin with this powerup without doign a wallkick, this limits areas where a normal spin is an advantage to either ignoring the spin, or losing time by doing a propeller spin. *Because the propeller holds minor advantages in many levels it typically gets held onto through levels where it holds no advantage, or is a detriment because it can save more time in later levels. Category:Powerups